


Pistolety i Papierosy

by LadyLustful



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, krótkie scenki, nic wielkiego ani mądrego, od mojego id dla id Filigranki, pi razy okno modernAU, pozorowane egzekucje, przeklinanie, przemoc, przypalanie papierosami, tortury, wzmiankowana wojna, wzmiankowany seks ale tylko wzmiankowany, znęcanie się nad więźniami/jeńcami, ćwiczenia literacko - polonistyczne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pi razy okno Modern!AU, w który Roche przypala Iorvetha papierosami i grozi mu pistoletem. I może jeszcze inne rzeczy w tym samym uniwersum, o ile mi przyjdą do głowy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Papierosy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [Haszyszymora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/gifts).



Vernon Roche to temerski śledczy. Ma około czterdziestu lat, ciemne, krótkie włosy, twarz tak zwyczajną, że niemal niewidzialną. Polowy mundur majora jest mocno pomięty i podniszczony, jakby Roche w nim osobiście walczył lub bił więźniów. Iorveth jest pewien drugiego, sam zdążył już tego doświadczyć. Zaraz po tym, jak aresztowali go w mieszkaniu tego zdrajcy, Riwskiego.  
\- Kto jeszcze brał udział w organizacji zamachu na Foltesta? - pyta Roche. - Nazwiska, kontakty, adresy.  
Iorveth prostuje się na krześle, do którego jest przywiązany, starając się ignorować tępy ból, jaki każdy ruch budzi w posiniaczonym po niedawnym biciu ciele.  
\- Nie powiem wam. Niczego wam nie powiem.  
\- To będziemy cię bić. Aż nie powiesz. Mnie tam wszytko jedno, mamy sporo czasu.  
Roche przetrząsa kieszenie swego wyświechtanego munduru, wyjmuje zapalniczkę i tanią, podniszczoną blaszaną papierośnicę. Wtyka do ust papierosa, zapala, zaciąga się z rozkoszą typową dla wieloletniego uzależnienia. Iorveth czuje ten dym, wdycha go chciwie, w nagłym przypływie nikotynowego głodu.  
\- Ves? Widziałaś tam gdzieś popielniczkę?  
Do pokoju wtyka głowę dziewczyna, młoda, ładna, z krótko ostrzyżonymi jasnymi włosami i kształtnym ciałem, którego nie jest w stanie zamaskować męski, utylitarny w kroju mundur z grubej, szorstkiej brudnozielonej wełny. Iorveth przez chwilę zastanawia się, całkiem zresztą od rzeczy, czy Roche sypia z nią, by uciszyć strach i sumienie, czy rżnie ją po kątach, kiedy podnieci się śledztwem.  
\- Popielniczkę? - odpowiada kobieta z niejakim zdziwieniem. - Przecież masz.  
\- Faktycznie.  
Iorveth mógłby przysiąc, że ironia zabarwia beznamiętny głos Roche'a, że stłumiony uśmiech wykrzywia kąciki wąskich ust... I niemal wyje z bólu, kiedy żarzący się punkcik dotyka otartego do krwi policzka, drży, próbuje się wyrwać, rozmazując tylko gorący popiół po uszkodzonej skórze twarzy.  
\- Mnie wszystko jedno - powtarza Roche, odchylając się do tyłu i zapalając papierosa ponownie. - Mam dużo czasu.


	2. Pistolet

Energiczne kopnięcie ciężkim wojskowym butem w posiniaczone, popękane żebra budzi Iorvetha z płytkiego, nerwowego snu. Nie ma w tym nic niezwykłego. Odkąd Iorveth przebywa w temerskim więzieniu, oskarżony o udział w organizacji zamachu na Foltesta, jego pobudki zwykle mają taką właśnie formę. Niedziwnym jest też, że budzącym jest sam major Vernon Roche, ubrany w wymięty temerski mundur polowy i palący papierosa - Roche zawsze nosi pomięty mundur, często pali, lubi też osobiście znęcać się nad więźniami, czego Iorveth zdążył już nie raz doświadczyć na własnej skórze.  
Dziwniejszy jest pistolet w ręce majora - o ile temerski regulamin przypomina ten panujący w brygadzie Vrihedd, nie wolno wnosić broni do cel z więźniami - nie żeby Iorveth, ze skutymi nadgarstkami i powybijanymi wszystkimi palcami, był w stanie cokolwiek z nią zrobić.  
\- Wstawaj - rzuca pan major, akcentując słowa kolejnym kopnięciem, na szczęście lżejszym.  
Iorveth wstaje. Albo raczej próbuje, kilkukrotnie. Za każdym razem Roche przewraca go, kopiąc z całej siły, w żebra, w brzuch, w krocze, jak popadnie. Wyraźnie zresztą bawi się bólem więźnia i swoją władzą nad nim. Cholerna gnida.  
\- Idziemy gdzieś? - pyta, siląc się na nonszalancję, Iorveth, kiedy wreszcie udaje mu się stanąć na nogach.  
\- Nigdzie nie idziesz - odpowiada Roche, ostro, wyraźnie mimo papierosa. - Na kolana.  
Iorveth klęka, ignorując pierwsze smugi paniki podstępnie wkradające się w jego myśli. \- Nie zabiją mnie - myśli gorączkowo. - Za dużo wiem, nic jeszcze nie powiedziałem, nie zrezygnują z tego, Roche chce mnie po prostu upokorzyć, jebany skurwysyn, albo się zabawić, na jedno wychodzi, zrobię cokolwiek mi każe, przeżyję, nic mi nie będzie, przeżyję...  
\- Patrz na mnie - mówi Roche, przerywając wewnętrzny monolog więźnia.  
Iorveth unosi głowę, widzi tuż przed sobą lufę pistoletu, za blisko by chybić. Roche spokojnym, wyćwiczonym ruchem kciuka odbezpiecza broń, powoli, widocznie rozkoszując się chwilą, naciska spust. Iorveth zaciska powieki, odruchowo, jakby ochrona oczu miała jeszcze jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Iglica trzaska sucho. Pusta komora. Pusta! Nie naładowane!  
\- No co ty, Iorveth, żartowałem - śmieje się major z doskonałą imitacją zażyłości i rozbawieniem, być może nawet szczerym, i poklepuje Iorvetha po policzku, jak psa. - Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że wziąłeś to na poważnie? Głupi dzieciak... Chyba się na mnie nie gniewasz, co tam taki żart między starymi kumplami, prawda?  
Iorveth nie może mówić, nawet gdyby go teraz zmuszano, poczucie ulgi odebrało mu wszystkie siły, całą kontrolę nad własnym ciałem; nadludzkim wysiłkiem zmusza się do otwarcia oczu, poruszenia głową, w sposób, który nic nie znaczy, ale chyba zadowala Roche'a, bo ten głaszcze go po głowie, jak zwierzę lub dziecko, i mruczy, niewyraźnie, nie wyjmując z ust papierosa:  
\- To dobrze. Dobrze, że znasz się na żartach.


End file.
